Anna Sun
by Anna Bliss aka Ivy B
Summary: *Semi prequel to The Rebellion*When Patricia visited Eddie in America over the summer,she expected to meet his mum,some of his friends,and(maybe)an ex or two of his.What she didn't expect was a housemate/best friend,the best friend's boyfriend,teen parents,a lesbian couple,feuding brothers,a jealous and vengeful ex of Eddie's,and singing groups. Yeah don't forget the singing groups
1. Chapter 1

***Casually posts descriptions of stuff; first official chapter will be written when some asks ;)***

* * *

** Characters:**  
_Anna Bliss_  
_Patricia Williamson_  
_Eddie Miller_  
_Ben "Benji" Reed_  
_Sadie Miller (Mommy Miller)_

_Kaylee Baren_  
_Luke Baren_  
_Ally Baren_  
_Tyrone Carton_  
_Maureen Smith _  
_Arianna "Ari" Neely_  
_Kyle Neely_  
_Ashley Neely_

_Kelly Sullivan _  
_Hayley Maren _  
_Valerie "Vally" March_  
_Trever Carton_  
_Damian Baren_

** Connections:**  
_Kaylee and Luke have Ally and are married_  
_Tyrone and Trever are brothers _  
_Maureen and Ari are dating_  
_Ben and Anna are dating_  
_Patricia and Eddie are dating_  
_Hayley and Damian are dating_  
_Ashley and Ari were twins_  
_Ashley had cancer and died 2 years prior to story_  
_Ashley, Ari, and Kyle are triplets _  
_Kelly used to date and still likes Eddie_  
_Anna's group is the Seven Devils and includes herself, Ben, Luke, Tyrone, Maureen, Ari, and Kyle. _  
_Kelly's group includes herself, Valerie, Hayley, Trever, and Damian and is called the Survivors. _  
_The groups hate each other. _  
_Kaylee used to be on the Survivors, but was kicked off after getting married. _  
_Damian used to date Maureen. _  
_Sadie, Anna, and Ben all own The Cove, a dance club and hotel were Seven Devils preform and practice. _  
_The survivors do the same at Kelly's dad's restaurant on the pier. _  
_STORY TAKES PLACE IN NEW ORLEANS. _


	2. Welcome to the States

**First chapter coming up!**

* * *

Patricia wasn't very fond of airports. Transportation in general bothered her for reasons not related to this story, involving a McDonald's Happy Meal, a fat guy named Larry, and his equally large brother Parnell.

But anyway, she hated planes. She usually forgot to buy her tickets until it was too late and she was stuck in the back seats with the jittery people that were in line for the bathroom.

This was the case as she flew from New York City to New Orleans. Her bad luck continued when the refreshment cart broke down before it completed its journey, someone left their lasting mark in the bathroom, letting the entire plane know, and the annoying kid stuck next to her with popped ears.

Finally though, she made it off alive (though the same could not be said of the annoying child-just kidding) and through the tunnel, emerging near some delicious looking pastry counters.

There was no time however, Eddie and his mother were waiting for her and she was late already.

Her luck perked up a bit. She was able to catch a cab pretty quickly.

As the cab made its way through the old, gorgeous buildings and across the lazy brown river, she gladly opened the window, bearing the humid air for the sake of fresh air.

"Where to, Miss?" The prim old man asked, and Patricia noted that he was British.

"800 Decatur St." She answered back. "Thank you."

He regarded her calmly in the mirror.  
"It's rather nice meeting another Brit in a French city. Where are you from Miss?..."

"Patricia Williamson. I'm from Bournemouth, Dorset."

He smiled and absentmindedly brushed some nonexistent dust from his butler gloves.

"I, myself am from London." He smiled, dropping his butler-like attitude for a minute, as he pulled up next to

"Arthur Giles, pleasure to meet you." She smiled back and clambered out of the car. The air almost immediately made her hair frizzy, but she didn't care. She was going to her boyfriend again.

"Do you know where to go Miss?" Patricia's smile faded.

"No, I really don't." She put on a sweet smile. "Would you mind showing me?"

"Yes well, you see that sign over there?"

"The one that says Cafe Du Monde?"

"Yes that one. Are you meeting someone there?" Giles questioned.

"Uh yeah, how did you know?" Patricia said.

"Because a teenage blonde boy is holding up a sign saying _Welcome to America, Yacker!_"

"Yep, that would be me. Thank you Giles." Patricia says as Giles hands her her suitcase.

"The pleasure was all mine. Now is you excuse me I have to drive to Rue Manor." Giles says, hoping into the car and driving away.

"Yacker!" Eddie exclaims as he sees her. Running over, she engulfs him in a hug.

"I missed you."

* * *

**Well thank you to Viv for helping me write!**


End file.
